1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-232084 discloses a metallic mounting fitting for fixing an object to a fixed member. The mounting fittings are formed by press-working metallic plate materials and often must have a high strength. Strength can be enhanced by bending or embossing the metallic plate to form a reinforcement.
The fitting is bent at about 90°, and two objects are mounted fixed at the opposite ends. A reinforcing rib extends over substantially the entire length of one surface to achieve a high strength. However, the reinforcing rib can be formed over the entire length in this way only because the surfaces of the fitting that will be fixed to the objects are on only one surface of the fitting. A problem arises if both surfaces of the fitting are mounting surfaces.
FIG. 5 shows a fitting 5 with mounting surfaces 22, 24 on the front side of one end and on the rear side of the other end. The mounting surface 24 at the foreside of FIG. 5 is on the rear surface of the fitting 5, whereas the mounting surface 22 at the backside is on the front surface of the fitting 5. Accordingly, bending directions of the reinforcing edges 25A, 25B must be changed for the respective mounting surfaces 22, 24 to enable mounting without any interference with reinforcing edges 25A, 25B. Accordingly, the reinforcing edges 25A, 25B are divided between the two mounting surfaces 22, 24 and are not be continuous with each other. This design may not be sufficiently strong.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to enhance the strength of a mounting fitting.